The Unexpected
by SabrinaScissorhands
Summary: "No, I just wasn't expecting that from /you/." SuiKari Suigetsu.Karin One-Shot.


The sound of Suigetsu's footsteps behind Karin were loud and echoed in the girl's head. He walked a few feet back, his hands barely shoved in the tight pockets of his jeans. Karin exhaled heavily, her breath visible in the cold, night air. The redhead slowed to a walk and turned around.

"Sui… would you quit following me?" She was exasperated and she didn't want to talk to anybody, much, much less Suigetsu.

"I saw what happened between you and Sasuke," he said simply, meeting her eyes.

"Yeah, and," she held her hand up, pressing her fingers together frustratedly, "I just need to be left _alone_ right now." She attempted to turn around and continue walking, but Suigetsu reached out, catching her wrist.

"No, what you need is a talking buddy."

Karin almost smiled. And Suigetsu saw that. The girl knew that Sui had noticed it, and she tried to break away from his grip, but he was too strong. She sighed, looking back to his electric, purple eyes.

"Look, just leave me alone."

"No."

Karin made an annoyed face. "This is why I don't like you."

"This is why you love me."

"…It's all the same."

"Exactly." Suigetsu smirked, still holding onto her wrist.

Karin sighed in defeat. "Okay, whatever. What do you want me to say? _What can I say_?" she practically cried. "You want me to be all like, _Yeah, Sasuke's never gonna love me! Oh Sui! I'm so __**fucking sad**_! No, Suigetsu. I'm not like that. I'll deal; I don't talk to people about it." Venom dripped from her every word.

The white- and aqua-haired boy stayed silent for a moment. "Well, Karin, what can I tell you?"

She looked at him like he was an imbecile. "I don't _need_ you to tell me _anything_! What I _need_ is for you to let go of me and let me deal with this by _myself_!" Her eyes were ablaze in emotions that were impossible to decipher.

Suigetsu said, "Right." But before letting go, he brought his other hand up to her face and wiped a stray tear that had run down her face.

The girl gasped, reaching up to touch her eyes.

"Right," he repeated, "Go deal with it yourself." He released her wrist and turned, beginning to walk away. "I don't know why I bother with you anyway…"

Suigetsu had walked three steps when Karin called, "Wait! Sui…"

He paused, not turning around. "Yeah?"

"I…" he heard her footsteps before he felt her touch his hand. "I-I'm sorry."

"Oh? For what?"

"W-weren't you mad at me?" she questioned confusedly.

"No."

"Then what…? Why'd you… leave?"

"Because that's what you wanted. You wanted me to leave. And I wanted to give you what you wanted."

She swallowed hard, biting her lip. "No… it's not…"

"Then what _did_ you want, Karin?" he asked, turning towards her. "Cos I thought you made it clear that you were a big girl and could deal by _yourself_," he mimicked her voice on the last word.

"No, Suigetsu!" She reached up, grabbing his shirt. "I wanted you to _care enough_ to stay…" She let go of his shirt, pressing her palms to his chest. Karin rested her head against him, struggling the urge to keep from crying. "I _wanted_… you to pry some."

"Girls are strange, so strange…" Sui mumbled, wrapping his arms around her. "That what you wanted?"

She nodded mutely.

"Now what do you want me to do?"

Karin hesitated. "Ask me what happened."

"What happened?"

"Sasuke is such a _hole_! Like, I was just talking… and… and… I don't know! I wasn't, like, flirting or anything or… nothing! He just didn't seem like he cared. I dont' know… then I asked him why he was being like that and he's just like _Being like what_? He's saying he didn't even notice him completely… completely… not caring! I dunno… he doesn't even like me like a friend. I'm just a nuisance."

Suigetsu was quiet for a moment, thinking. He whispered, "What do I say, Karin?"

She smiled, "Agree with me."

"He's such a hole! Y'know, I don't think he likes me either. But, hey, if he ever asks me out, I'll be sure to tell him that I'm not interested, _just for you_."

Karin giggled slightly, wrapping her arms around him. "Well, thanks."

"Yup." He paused, "What do I do now?"

"Hm. Well…" Karin stayed quiet for a moment or two. She looked up to Suigetsu. He looked curiously, softly down at her. His purple eyes shone slightly from the street lights. "Kiss me," she breathed.

"Oh?"

Karin nodded meekly.

Without a word, Suigetsu leaned in, gently pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her softly, carefully. Karin smirked softly.

"Come, _on_, Sui…" she breathed, breaking way for a moment.

Suigetsu laughed softly. "Fine then."

He pulled her against himself, kissing her more passionately, hardly holding back. He laced his fingers through hair as she did the same. Karin found herself not thinking, only needing her friend's touch. It made everything seem better. Nothing felt wrong.

When they broke away, Karin was breathing heavily, leaning against Suigetsu. He held her, not entirely clear of the event that just took place. He'd never been attracted to Karin like that before, but when she said those words, it just felt right.

"Hey, Sui…"

"Hm?"

"Who'd you do that for?"

The question came as a slight surprise, but Suigetsu only had to think a moment. "I did that… for myself," he replied, a slight smile on his lips.

Karin smirked, shaking her head slightly.

"What? Wrong answer?"

"No," she responded, "that was the absolute correct answer." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers, her lips just a fraction of an inch from his. "I just wasn't expecting that from _you_." Her smile widened and she kissed him again.


End file.
